I Fell in Love but the Fate is Cruel
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Tenten est une avocate très douée amoureuse du mystérieux Neji en secret. Et voilà qu'à la suite d'un nombre assez impressionnant de hasards, il devient son client. Et il apporte avec lui une sombre affaire rebaptisable en Mission Impossible 4. EN HIATUS.
1. Part One

_Encore et toujours les personnages de cet adulé Kishimoto-kun ... mais dans un cabinet d'avocats ... plongés au milieu d'une affaire qui les dépassent largement ... et d'un drame romantique d'une ampleur dévastatrice. Parce que je trouve que Tenten est un personnage que l'on dissimule trop souvent dans l'ombre._

_Oh et j'ai changé la mise en forme du texte, j'ai divisé la partie une en deux partie et j'ai changé les "Tenten: blablabla" par des guillemets et des ... enfin comme dans un bouquins quoi. Je trouve que ça fait plus sérieux et que ça correspond plus à l'idée que je veut faire ressortir de cette fic ^^_

_Bonne lecture, j'espère !_

_-_

**I Fell In Love But ...**

**_____________________________________________________________________**

_Je suis triste._

_Indéniablement triste._

_Vide._

_Torturée._

_En fait ..._

****

"Bordel Tenten mais fait un effort !, me secoua mon amie.

-J'en ... j'en fais autant que je peux mais ... je ..., balbutiais-je.

-J'sais pas moi ... mets au moins des decolletés, des jupes courtes, j'en sais rien des trucs qui arrêtent de te faire souffrir comme ça ... Tu sauras que s'il ne te regarde pas c'est parce qu'il est homo ! tenta-t-elle avec humour.

-Mais je suis avocate enfin ! Je ne peux pas !

-Tu es amoureuse, Tenten, tu as tous les droits.

-Je ... lui il ne ..., finissais-je lamentablement, faute de répartie."

Que fait-il là ?

"Tiens qu'est ce qu'il fait au tribunal ? s'étonna, tout comme moi, mon interlocutrice.

-Aucune idée Ino ..., dis-je en soupirant.

-Et qui est cette femme qui l'accompagne ? continua-t-elle, comme pour continuer à enfoncer le clou dans la plaie.

-Je ... je ... je ne sais pas ..., murmurais-je, soudainnement affaiblie."

L'envie d'éclater en sanglots est parfois si forte qu'elle est irrepressible ..

"Et si ... il était ... marié ? ne put s'empêcher de suggérer Ino, m'achevant définitivement.

-Je ..."

... m'enfuis en courant. C'était déjà si dur d'être tombée amoureuse de ce flic ...

Il s'appelle Neji. Je crois que c'est l'aura de gel qu'il dégage, au moins -46 température d'été qui m'attire en lui ... En fait je pense qu'il est même pire que la pire tempête de neige ... je crois. Il ne jamais dit un mot ou adressé un regard.

Rien.

Le Vide.

Le Néant.

Et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ...

Je l'ai vu au bar pour la première fois. J'étais avec mes amis-collègues quand il s'est attablé près de nous ... et il a demandé un verre. Je l'ai regardé -fixé serait plus juste- pendant les trois verres qu'il a bu, puis quand il a payé, puis quand il est parti.

Ses cheveux étaient si soyeux ... son regard si envoutant -et si glacial ... mais ça doit m'exiter ... je suis vraiment atteinte-, son visage si harmonieux.

Il était si beau que j'en suis restée sous le charme. J'aurais pu tourner le regard mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'étais persuadée qu'il avait remarqué que je l'avais remarqué et que c'était pour que je le remarque qu'il se faisait remarquer en s'asseyant près de nous à chaque fois que nous y étions.

Et puis visiblement non.

Il est même peut-être marié.

****

_C'était la première fois que je le voyais avec cette fille ... la première fois que je scellais ce qui allait m'arriver. J'aimerais tant revenir à cet instant ... en fait non je devrais revenir au moment de notre rencontre ..._

****

"Ma chérie tu devrais te trouver un mec ..., me proposa Ino, ses cheveux blond détachés pour une fois.

-Ino ..., soupirais-je, habituée.

-Il faut avouer que ça te ferait du bien ! Fit Sakura, ses cheveux teints en rose toujours aussi ... rose.

-Sakura ..., désespérais-je.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elles ! me fit la dernière, m'ôtant tout soutien.

-Temari ...

-Regarde, je pensais pas que ce serait possible mais je suis bien avec Gaara !! s'exclama Sakura.

-Oui ... d'ailleurs évite de t'en vanter ce n'est pas parce que tu es ma meilleure amie que ... hum ..., menaça Temari, en soeur responsable du petit délinquant qui avait tapé dans l'oeil de Saku.

-Et puis Temari à bien trouvé Shikamaru -symbole de l'anti-couple- mais bon ..., s'esclaffa Ino, avec une oeillade en soutien à la jeune rose qui pliait sous le regard de la féministe blonde.

-Et toi ... tu as Kiba gnagnagna ... et moi je n'ai personne gnagnagna ... écoutez je choisirais que je ... trou ....ve ..., m'éteignais-je en decrescendo, le souffle coupé."

Il était là. A côté de nous. Magnifique.

Superbe. Extraordinaire.

Je me souviens qu'Ino m'a dit quelque chose et que je n'ai pas compris ... je me souviens aussi que les filles ont ri.

Je me souviens aussi que j'était si heureuse que j'aurais pu en mourir.

Je me souviens aussi que quand il est parti, j'ai eu envie de mourir tellement j'étais triste. En quelques secondes j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un inconnu.

Et j'allais le payer à ma manière ...

****

_C'est cet instant que je changerais, je m'interdirais de tourner la tête et j'aurais réglé ce problème. Rien n'aurait eu lieu de la même façon._

_Parce que le problème est venu après._

****

"Tenten !! m'appela une voix masculine.

-Shikamaru ? Tiens tiens ... étrange ..., fis-je en ironisant.

-Kiba veut te parler.

-Ok"

Je courais vers le bureau de l'Inuzuka et toquais.

"Entre, me proposa-t-il, de derrière la cloison."

Je poussai la porte et tombait sans grande surprise sur le patron.

"Coucou ! Dis tu n'as rien en ce moment ... c'est ça ?"

Bien entendu c'était une question rhétorique. Je n'avais absolument pas le choix, mais pour la bonne forme, je répondis -assez lamentablement d'ailleurs.

"Euh ... bah pas aujourd'hui ...

-Ca tombe bien, on a un proccès pour homicide ...c'est un flic qui fait le proccès. Ca à l'air assez compliqué d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est le meurtrier de son père. Tu vas devoir t'occuper de l'accusation, fii-il, enjoué, me donnant réellement l'impression de passer pour une -disons-le- conne.

-Ouaaahhh ! Tu ne veux pas confier l'affaire à quelqu'un de plus doué ?

-Tenten, tu es la plus douée.

-Comment s'appelle le client ?

-Tu vas l'adorer il est derrière la porte. Il s'appelle ..."

La porte s'ouvrit.

"Neji Hyuga, fit le nouvel arrivant.

-En ... chan ... tée ..."

****

_C'était vraiment horrible quand on y pense ... mais le coup fatal a été deux secondes après. J'ai cru que j'allais m'effondrer sur place. _

_C'est drôle à quel point le destin se joue parfois de nous avec un simplicité terrifiante, et de quelle manière il nous fait rentrer dans son jeu sans que l'on puisse le soupçonner une seule seconde d'être le marionnetiste du complot ..._

****

"Et voici ma femme. Hinata Hyuga, renchérit-il.

-Enchantée, me salu la présentée.

-Je ... je ... moi au ... ssi ..."

L'envie d'éclater en sanglots est parfois si forte qu'elle est irrépréssible.

Je fondais en larmes.

"Tenten ? Qu'est ce que ... ça va ? s'inquiéta mon patron.

-Nous ne voulons pas d'une avocate incompétente ... si elle ..., commença Neji.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ... c'est la première fois qu'elle fait ..., le coupa assez sèchement Kiba.

-Retire-moi cette affaire, je ne le supporterais pas, murmurais-je."

Seul Kiba pouvait m'entendre.

"Ecoute, tu es notre meilleure avocate, je refuse tu entends. tu va t'en occuper point barre, reprit-il sur le même ton.

-Mais ... je ... je ... l'aime ..."

Si faible que je ne l'ai pas entendu, je ne suis même pas sûre de l'avoir prononcé ...

"Je n'ai rien compris. Allez debout, m'enfonça consciencieusement l'avocat.

-Chéri, je crois que cette femme est incompétente, fit de sa voix fluette la Hyuga.

-Moi aussi, approuva mon nouveau client.

-Tenten ..., insista Kiba.

-Ok, ça ira, cédais-je."

Je me relevai, essuyai mes larmes et prenai la parole.

"Bien ... allons discuter des détails de votre affaire."

****

_J'avais scellé mon arrêt de mort. _

_Ma tristesse._

_Si Hinata n'avait pas réagit comme ça, tout aurait pu être différent ... mais ..._

****

"Racontez-moi, ordonnais-je.

-J'espère que vous êtes compét ..., cracha une nouvelle fois l'apollon.

-Je suis c-o-m-p-e-t-e-n-t-e, alors maintenant racontez-moi cette histoire, je dois tout avoir dans les détails, des details que ne pourrait pas avoir la partie adverse. Ca va être dur, je vous préviens.

-Et bien, je suis l'héritier de la famille Hyuga, orphelin de mère à la naissance et mon père a été assassiné. Et cet homme est le meurtrier.

-Ah ... oui ... on va aller loin avec ça ..., ironisais-je.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ? me demanda Neji, d'une voix tendue qui me laissais supposer qu'il avait bel et bien entendu ma tentative ... d'humour ?

-Que si je n'ai pas plus de détails votre meurtrier va gentimment rester dehors ...

-Un avocat compétent ne ...

-Aucun avocat au monde ne pourrait gagner une telle affaire avec si peu de détails et un client si froid !"

Je me vengeai ... d'une certaine manière.

"Vous ..., commenàa Neji.

-Raconte ... au lieu de faire des phrase incomplètes. J'ai honte après, moi, intervint sa femme pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue.

-Merci, fis-je, étonnée.

-Je ne dit pas ça pour vous ... mais pour lui ... il se ridiculise et par ce biais me ridiculise aussi, continua-t-elle avec arrogance."

Je ne l'aimais pas, elle était antipathique. Vraiment.

"Donc ... celà c'est passé lorsque j'avais sept ans. Une nuit comme les autres. Le lendemain matin il était mort, tué dans son sommeil par un assassin extraordinairement doué qui utilisait un calibre quarante-cinq, reprit Neji, honteux, je pense d'avoir ainsi été humilié par sa femme.

-Tué ... sept ans ... sommeil ... quarante-cinq ... humhum, répétais-je en parfait écho tout écrivant sur mon calepin.

-Mais le meurtrier avait laissé comme une carte de visite en faisant une marque sur le corps de mon père.; Une marque assez étrange, en forme d'oiseau ... entouré d'une cage.

-Avez-vous une idée de ce que celà signifie ?

-N-non, balbutia-t-il, me prennant au dépourvu.

-D'accord et ensuite ?

-C'est tout personne n'a jamais trouvé le meurtrier.

-Ok ... on en vient donc au fait: vous avez retrouvé le meurtrier, je suppose à cause de la marque étrange ou un truc dans le style non ?

-En effet, recemment, une série de meurtres à été commise, surtout chez les Uchiwa, une famille riche, et chez les Uzumaki, une famille riche aussi.

-Ces noms me disent quelque chose ...

-Ils étaient dans la politique, des ministres.

-Ah ! m'exclamais-je stupidement.

-Toujours est-il qu'il y a eu des meurtres, dont je ne vous donnerais pas les détails vu leur caractère privé, et toutes les victimes étaient marquées. Mais pas de la même. Comme si chaque famille avait sa marque.

-Euh ... je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre ... dans ce cas quel est le rapport ?

-J'y viens. Jusqu'à ce que l'auteur de cette série de crime s'introduise chez ma soeur, Hannabi ... et y laisse quelque plumes. Ma soeur est tireuse d'élite mais visiblement il ne s'y était pas préparé. On a retrouvé quelques sceaux dans son sac. Celui qi marquait les victimes Uchwa, celui qui marquait les victimes Uzumaki et celui qui marquait les Hyuga.

-Ouaaaah ! Je n'ai jamais eu une affaire comme celle-là ...

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire votre bonheur, me coupa sèchement Hinata.

-C'est exact, mais si vous pouvez le faire, c'est plutôt bon à prendre non ?

-Je ne vous paie pas pour dire de telles sornettes ! s'enflamma-t-elle.

-Désolée ..."

Je réfléchissai. Faire plonger le criminel n'avait pas l'air compliqué, mais dans ce cas pourquoi m'avoir mise sur l'affaire ?

"Seulement, peu de temps après ... on a retrouvé de nouveaux cadavres Uchiwa, tués par ces même marques, sauf que cette fois-ci, le calibre utilisé était aussi un quarante-cinq, m'informa Neji en reprennant son rapport.

-Ah ... et ?

-On a toujours pas attrapé celui-là.

-Euh ... mais dans ce cas ...

-C'est lui ! J'en suis sûr ! s'exclama-t-il, avec la puérilité d'un enfant de dix ans.

-Euuuuh ... ok ..."

Okay ... j'avais compris. Cette affaire ne pouvait être gagnée ... c'était impossible ... c'est pour ça que Kiba me l'avait refilée. Je retenai dans un coin de ma tête que je devrai le tuer dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

"J'ai encore une question. Comment savez-vous que c'est lui ?

-J'ai vu la silhouette du meurtrier ... au moment où je l'ai vu je ne savais pas que c'était lui ... mais ...

-Dites-moi ... ces Uchiwa et Uzumaki ... ce sont des amis à vous ? fis-je, sentant que je n'aimerais pas entendre la suite.

-Oui.

-Je crois que ça pourrait être bien de les rencontrer ..."

****

_A nouveau, je venais de sceller un évènement qui allait changer ma vie. Enfin la détruire plus précisémment ... _

_Un auteur à dit que mourir était de voir sa vie défiler devant les yeux ... alors je me dis que d'une certaine manière je suis déjà en train de mourir. _

_Tant mieux._

-----------------------------------------------------------


	2. Part Two

_Et elles m'ont envié de vivre l'enfer ... vous y croyez vous ?_

-

"Naaaan ... mais c'est incroyable cette affaire, qu'elle chance tu as ! me jalousa Ino.

-Il est marié ! Et froid ! Et sa femme est froide et ...

-Tu le savais Tenten, me doucha Sakura.

-J'aurais préféré me tromper !

-Allez viens ...

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à trouver le bon ... pourquoi ?

-Chhuuut ... chuut ..., tenta de me réconforter la rose."

Désemparée. Totalement désemparée.

C'est à cet instant qu'il est arrivé. Je savais que je n'aurais pas du aller au bar ...

En deux mouvement j'avais séché mes larmes, et les filles avaient retrouvé leur naturel -enfin le maximum qu'elle pouvait garder dans cette situation.

Parce que pour la première fois, il me remarqua.

Et me ... sourit.

****

_Il venait de me trancher en deux. Lutte entre amour et raison._

_Aimer d'un homme marié._

_C'est impossible._

_Je le savais et pourtant ..._

****

"Ils vont arriver d'un instant à l'autre, m'informa Neji.

-Bien.Où est votre femme ? demandais-je en tentant de garder un air décontracté.

-Elle ne peut supporter l'Uzumaki ... elle pert le contrôle d'elle même en sa présence. Ce qui n'est pas faux, elle est agitée de tremblement et meurt de chaud. C'est incompréhensible.

-Euh ..."

Je rêve ... où il vient de me décrire une femme amoureuse ? ou passionée ...

"Je vous demanderais un service. Gardez la bouche fermée et ne bavez pas à l'entrée de Sasuke Uchiwa ... il provoque souvent cet effet sur la gente feminine. En voyant celà chez mon avocate, je vais encore avoir le droit au sermon de "tu devrais choisir avec plus de gnagnagna".

-Vous êtes beaucoup moins distant avec moi lorsque votre femme n'est pas là ..., remarquais-je à voix haute.

-Que ... Oh ... vous trouvez ?

-Oui."

On toquait. Dommage. Mais avais-je rêvé où il avait rougi ?

"Entrez."

Un grand homme blond, d'une grande beauté d'ailleurs, venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

"Bonjour, je suis Naruto Uzumaki !"

Voix un peu forte, mais très sympathique. Peut-être un peu bizarre et sûrement hyperactif, mais il aurait le mérite de détendre l'atmosphère.

C'est juste après que je compris l'avertissement de Neji: qu'il était beau, bien proportionné, bien ... magnifique !! Ce Sasuke Uchiwa devait avoir les trois quart des femmes à ses pieds.

"Bonjour."

Aussi froid que beau. Ca promettait.

"Euh ... bonjour. Asseyez-vous je vous prie, ordonnais-je légèrement désarçonnée."

Ils s'assirent.  
C'est assez étrange de se dire qu'on a un certain pouvoir sur des personnes si impressionantes.

"Je vous ai demandé de venir pour témoigner devant les tribunaux de l'affaire Hyuga-Ibiwa -le présumé innocent pour le moment, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, introduisais-je.

-On sait, on serait pas là sinon ..., me rétorqua le beau brun.

-Sasuke ... soit sympa avec elle ..., demanda Naruto en prennant mon parti.

-Bon si vous m'interrompez comme ça à chaque fois, on a pas fini, lançais-je.

-Désolé, s'excusa le blond.

"Donc j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez un peu cette histoire de meurtres et de deuxième meurtrier ...

-Je commence, fit Naruto.

-Vas-y, permit Sasuke.

-Voilà, c'était il y a deux mois, mon père s'est fait assassiner alors qu'il dormait."

Sa mine était triste.

"Il a été retrouvé avec une marque, celle de l'emblème de notre famille, imprimée au fer rouge, et aussi une balle de calibre quarante cinq dans le coeur. Ma mère est morte dans les même conditions.

-Pour ma famille, c'est à dire toute ma famille en dehors de ma mère, mon père et mon frère, ça c'est passé dans les exactes et même conditions, renchérit Sasuke.

C'était une affaire étrange, l'assassin suivait vraiment le même mode de raisonnement à chaque fois ...

"En revanche, alors que le soi-disant vrai coupable avait été arrêté ...

-C'est le vrai coupable ! intervint Neji avec véhémence.

- ... ma mère à été tuée de la même manière une nuit, continua le brun sans se troubler.

-J'ai oublié de vous préciser une chose, fit Neji en revennant à la charge.

-Ah ?

-On, a toujours retrouvé un drap noir, bordé de rouge et plein de motifs noirs aux contours rouges en forme de nuage sur les victimes. Toujours vide d'empreinte et la moindre indication. Et aussi le plastique d'embalage dans la poubelle du défunt.

-C'est vraiment étrange ... ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est qu'alors que ... je ne vois pas pourquoi cette affaire est traînée devant la justice maintenant ! Elle n'est absolument pas terminée cette enquête !!

-Mais c'est lui le meurtrier !

-Mais enfin ! Nous sommes sur terre, pas au paradis des koalas ailés ! Ici un proccès ne se gagne pas sur la bonne foi d'une seule personne: "Je vous assure que c'est lui le meurtrier" n'a jamais condamné personne !

-Elle est bien ... tu l'a bien choisie, Neji, complimenta Sasuke.

La porte s'entrouvrit.

-Tenten ! On a besoin de ..., interrompis Sakura."

Son regard avait croisé celui de l'Uchiwa. Je me suis demandée si elle allait se mettre à baver. En tout cas, on pouvait nettement voir les étoiles qui dansait devant ses yeux.

"Oh ... par-pardonnez moi ... messieurs ..."

Les têtes d'Ino et Temari ont apparu derrière l'entrebaillement de la porte, leurs éternels "qu'est ce qui se passe" sur le visage.

"J'arrive Sakura, j'arrive ..., fis-je, presque lasse du comportement puéril de mes amies."

La porte s'est refermée en une fraction de seconde, elle avait dut sentir la bave qui s'échapppait sans qu'elle parvienne à s'empêcher de la retenir ...

"Avant de vous laissez, j'ai besoin de savor quelque chose ..."

Je les fixai avec intensité.

"Seriez-vous prêts à affirmer devant une Cour de justice, et ce pendant des heures et sous toutes les questions, que l'homme qui se trouve actuellement derrière les barreaux était le meurtriers de vos familles et de celle de ?

-Je pense ... mais je ne suis pas sûr ..., dis Naruto.

-Non, cracha Sasuke.

-Euh ... pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce que je ne pense pas que cet homme soit forcément le meurtrier.

-Bien ... je vais vous laisser.

-Saï et Itachi ne vont pas tarder, m'informa Sasuke.

-Oh oui ! Il faut les interroger, eux aussi, se réveilla Neji.

-Je ne suis pas flic ... . Je suis avocate."

Et je les laissai pour aller voir Kiba, puisqu'il m'avait demandée..

****

_Je crois que je suis jalouse de ce qui se passa ensuite. Pourquoi ont-elles eu le droit au bonheur et pas moi ?_

****

"Oh mon dieu ... Tenten ... Qui est cet homme avec tu parlais ? saliva Sakura.

-Sasuke Uchiwa.

-Qu'il est beau ...

-Tu as Gaara ma chérie ...

-Ah ... oui ... c'est vrai ...

-Temari pourrait te tuer ...

-Et puis il doit déjà avoir une petite amie ... mais ..."

Je partai en soupirant ... pleine d'apréhension pour l'avenir amoureux de Saku'.

Quelques minutes après, en descendant du bureau de mon patron, je distinguais dans la pénombre Ino en train d'embrasser un homme inconnu.

Homme que j'identifiai quelques minutes plus tard en remarquant ses cheveux noirs.

Son regard noir.

Saï ou Itachi.

"Ino !!!

-Tenten ? ... je non ... je ne ..., commença-t-elle à paniquer.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ..., murmurais-je."

J'attrapai l'Uchiwa et l'entrainai dans la salle de force où les autres témoins m'attendaient.

"Comment avez-vous osé ? Comment ?

-Je ... la trouvai jolie ...

-Mais bon dieu elle a un petit ami !!

-Parce que je suis sensé le savoir ?

-Je ... vous ... elle ... il ... vraiment ...

-Tenten ? m'interrogea Neji du regard.

-Il a embrassé Ino, ce connard ...

- Je suis toujours là ...

-Tu exagères Saï ... enfin celà faisait trois minutes que tu étais là ..., le réprimanda Sasuke.

-Oh ça va Sasuke ...

-Je te rappelle qu'on est pas là pour draguer des minettes ..., intervint Itachi qui venait d'arriver.

-Putain, je me casse, répondis-je, de plus en plus surprise par ma vulgarité et mon culot. J'étais tout de même devant mes clients ...

-Mlle ... Tenten restez là ! ordonna le Hyuga.

-Je ne resterai pas dans la même pièce que ce con, lâchais-je, avant de m'en mordre les doigts.

-Ce con va servir dans mon proccès alors il vaudrait mieux qu'il reste et que vous soyez moins grossière sinon je vous vire ! cria Neji."

On pouvait dire que ça m'avait fait de l'effet.

"Dé-désolée ...

-Bien. Je pourrai connaître votre nom de famille ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh ... non désolée ...

-Euh ...

-Je ne le connais pas ... Enfin si mais ce n'est qu'un nom de substitution, je suis née sans nom de famille. C'est un peu compliqué à raconter et ce n'est pas le moment donc ...

-Bien donc Mlle Tenten ... Nous allons procéder maintenant à la suite de la préparation de ce proccès et oublier les bêtise du cousin de Sasuke et de l'infidelité de votre amie ...

-Euh ... oui.

-Bien.

Moi: Donc ... euh ... Saï, ... Itachi confirmez-vous le récit de votre frère/cousin ? Enfin cousin/frère ?

-Oui.

-Finissons pour aujourd'hui ... vous le voulez-bien ?

-Hors de question, je ne me suis pas déplacé juste pour ça ! Tout de même ! s'indigna Itachi.

-Si vous n'apportez pas de précision à cette affaire, celà n'a aucun intérêt de continuer aujourd'hui, surtout que je suis hantée par l'image de ma meilleure amie embrassant un parfait inconnu alors qu'elle sort avec mon patron et meilleur ami depuis trois ans ... donc voilà ... je vous prierais de partir. Et si Sasuke, voulait bien éviter d'approcher la jeune femme aux cheveux rose parce qu'elle aussi à un petit ami depuis un moment qui est de plus le frère d'une de mes meilleures amies, celà m'arrangerait beaucoup !

Au revoir !"

Et je suis partie, en les plantant là.

Je devais passer pour une avocate sans le moindre intérêt ... une fille stupide.

Mais je le sentais mal pour Ino et était incapable de me concentrer.

Mais une main me retint par le bras.

"Moi je sais quelque chose d'autre. Ce drap de tissu ... c'est le symbole d'une organisation mafieuse. L'Akatsuki. La mafia japonaise, me souffla Itachi.

-Merci pour cette information. Elle sera sûrement utile."

Et je les laissai.

****

_C'est assez terrifiant quand on y pense … j'aurais du m'en rendre compte plus tôt … il savait trop de choses … ralalala … je suis bien naïve … bien naïve …_

****

"JE N'ARRIVE PAS A Y CROIRE !!!

-Ro ça va …, me tempéra Ino -que j'étais en train d'engueuler.

-MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE TU AS TROMPE KIBA ?

-Je l'ai juste embrassé !

-MAIS JE TE CONNAIS, TU EMBRASSES ET APRES …

-COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CA ?? COMMENT OSES-TU LE DIRE ?

-PARCE QUE C'EST LA VERITE PEUT-ÊTRE !

-C'EST … Faux …

-Et avec …

-Tu … comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? fit une voix masculine.

-Ki-kiba, balbutia Ino.

-Tu me dégoutes Ino …, cracha-t-il.

-MAIS BORDEL JE L'AI JUSTE EMBRASSE !!

-JUSTE ? renchérit-il.

-Pas « juste » mais je n'ai pas couché avec lui non plus …

-Tu dédramatises là …

-Je crois que c'est toi qui dramatise … de toute façon j'en ai marre. Je casse voilà ! Je casse ! Et si tu me vire, je te fais un proccès ! Voilà !

-Okay ! On verra qui le gagneras le proccès !

-VOS GUEULES ! FOUTEZ PAS VOTRE HISTOIRE EN L'AIR BORDEL ! TOUT CA POUR UN CON ! me remettais-je à hurler.

-Oh mais des cons s'il y en a maintenant, y en aura d'autre, fit Kiba, amer.

-Peut-être bien … qui sait …, continua Ino, cynique, au bord des larmes.

-T'es vraiment conne Ino …"

Et je les ai laissé là … à se disputer. Je ne pouvais rien faire, et ça me faisait trop mal de les voir partir en morceau.

Tout ça à cause de ce con de Saï …

Tsssss ça me dégoutait …

"Mlle Tenten ? m'interpella une voix féminine.

-Euh … oui ?

-Je suis Hannabi Hyuga, je suis venue vous parler de …

-L'affaire … venez.

-Je vous suis."

****

_Ma première rencontre avec Hannabi … si je n'avais pas été sous le choc de la dispute je crois que je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de la trouver jolie … Entre ses yeux de nacre et ses longs cheveux … Neji en fille …_

****

"Voilà, conclut-elle.

-Humhum … donc … si j'ai bien tout compris … vous soutiendrez votre frère ?

-Evidemment, sinon je ne serais pas digne d'être sa sœur …

-Bien … bien … donc vous avez tiré sur ce fameux homme, dans la cuisse. Il a été soigné et cela n'a laissé aucune séquelle, d'après les médecins grâce à votre exellent tir

-Ca lui aurait laissé une marque que ça n'aurait pas été plus mal …

-Euh … oui … bref … et donc là, il vous a dit de regarder dans son sac …

-Ce que j'ai fais …

-Et vous avez trouvé les modèles de marques au fer rouge … Ca me rappelle un livre que j'ai lu il n'y a pas longtemps …

-Euuuuh … si vous le dites …

-Enfin bref … bon j'ai compris … en tout cas, ce qui est sûr c'est que cet homme à voulu vous tuer … ça le fera plonger pour un temps … mais cela ne justifiera pas les propos de Nej … euh …

-Ah … bon ?

-Désolée …

-C'est vraiment dommage …

-Merci en tout cas … on peut être presque sûr que le meurtrier plongera avec ça … à moins que … oui il pourrait toujours démentir les autres meurtres et dire qu'il n'a fait qu'une seule tentative cette fois là … qu'il a trouvé où qu'on lui a remit les modèles de marque et … humhum … Bof je suis déjà tombée sur des affaires plus difficile !

- Euuuuh … oui … si vous les dîtes !

-Merci beaucoup Mlle Hyuga.

-Non, c'est vous … mon frère vous a bien choisie je crois.

-Non … vous me gênez, fis-je, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

-Au revoir.

-Oui !"

****

_Mais c'est juste après que je me suis dit que la vie changeait vraiment avec des gens pareils … m'enfin, pour une fois, ce n'était pas une mauvaise nouvelle … Je crois que j'aime bien cette Hannabi tout compte fait …_

****

"Oh ! C'est vous le patron de cette association d'avocats ? fit Hannabi à Kiba.

-Euh … oui … oui …

-Vous avez une perle rare !

-Ah ! Tenten !? Elle est très douée c'est vrai …

-Vous êtes pris ?

-Tout dépend de ce qui vous branche le plus.

-Un dinner ?

-Ce soir ? A vingt heures ?

-J'ai le choix du restaurant ?

-C'est moi qui offre …

-Je vous laisse mon numéro.

-A vingt heures !"

J'avais le souffle coupé.

Je crois me souvenir que leur dîner c'est bien passé … pas trop étonnant remarquez … vu comment ça a fini entre eux deux …

****

_On peut dire que ça c'est bien fini … Ba ils ont eu de la chance … tant mieux … heureusement qu'Ino ait embrassé ce type finalement …_

_Mais moi … on peut dire que mon histoire … commençait vraiment mal ce soir là ..._

-----------------------------------------------------------


	3. Part Three

**Driiing drinnnng **

"Ah ! Le téléphone … mais qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure-ci ?"

Je parle souvent seule lorsque je suis seule … ce qui suit une certaine logique …

_"Allô ! Tenten à l'appareil. Qui m'appele ?_

_-Neji Hyuga._

_-Oh … haha … héhé … … vous avez du nouveau pour l'affaire ?_

_-Oui, c'est pour ça que j'aimerais vous en parler. Venez diner à la maison, cela vous dit ?_

_-Euuuuuh … oui … pourquoi pas …_

_-Je vous attends pour vingt heures alors !"_

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous avec vingt heures ?

Toujours est-il que je suis montée me préparer … Neji m'invitait … raaaaaa mais y aurait sa femme ! Zut, zut, zut !

****

_Oui … si je n'avais pas détesté Hinata peut-être que ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça … manque de chance … je l'ai détestée …_

****

Je me préparais, me maquillais ... je ne sais pas trop qu'est ce que j'espèrais qu'il allait se produire: il était marié et sa femme serait chez lui ...

Je le sentais vraiment mal et pourtant ... j'y suis allée.

**Toc Toc Toc**

Je hais ce bruit de porte que l'on frappe, c'est comme si l'on était impromptu en certains lieux ... je déteste ...

"La porte s'ouvre ... mon dieu je tremble ... mais je viens pour parler affaire bon dieu !" voilà qu'elles étaient mes pensées à peu près à cet instant.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Tenten ! me fit, radieux, Neji Hyuga."

Toujours bizarre d'être appelée Mademoiselle Tenten ...

"Bonjour Monsieur Hyuga ! fis-je sentant que cette situation était de plus ne plus ridicule.

-Entrez, entrez, voilà, laissez votre manteau ici et essuyez-vous les pieds, sinon ma femme va piquer ... hum bref.

-Votre femme nous attends ?

-Oh ! Non ! Elle est partie pour plusieurs jours, la pauvre est surchargée de travail.

-Que fait-elle dans la vie ?

-Ambassadrice.

-Oh ..."

Sa femme ... était absente ?! Ca promettait un peu plus pour la soirée, au moins il n'y aurait pas cette vieille pie en face de moi ... elle était si désagréable ...

"Passez au salon, j'ai mis tout mon talent culinaire dans le repas ... s'il vous plaît ... faites au moins semblant de trouver ça avalable ..."

J'éclatais de rire.

"Je suis sûre que vos propos sont sensés cacher un facette inconnue de votre personnalité: génie culinaire !

-Non, je vous assure que ce n'est pas mon rayon ...

-Je goûterais, vous verrez sûrement le résultat à ma tête ..."

Il se mit lui aussi à rire. C'est horrible, mon coeur se mit accélérer, d'une manière alarmante qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues.

"Vous avez chaud ? s'inquiéta Neji.

-Euh, un peu, mais ça m'arrive souvent, des sortes de bouffées de chaleur à cause d'un ... euh ... probème tyroidal ... héhé ...

-Ah ... dites-moi si vous voulez que je baisse le chauffage.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine."

Mais comment un homme pareil à pu se marier avec une femme pareille ?

Elle est belle, je dois l'admettre mais ...

"Vous vouliez me parler de l'affaire ? demandais-je, curieuse.

-Allons dîner d'abord, nous verrons ensuite.

-Je vous suis.

Oh mon dieu ... dîner ... en tête à tête ? Mon pauvre coeur ...

Olalala je n'avais jamais vu autant de luxe de toute ma vie !

Et puis, moi qui m'attendais à une table de dix kilomètres, comme dans les films, voilà qu'il me présentait une petite tablounette avec une jolie nappe ... et des chandeliers ! Je rêve ... où il me fait du gringue ? Il ... me drague ?

Il me proposait de m'asseoir, en retirant ma chaise et me la remettant, parfait gentleman, et j'accédais à la requête.

"Je me demandais ... ...

-Appelez-moi Neji ...

-Ne sommes-nous pas là pour parler affaire ?

-Je crois me souvenir que les avocats ont de bonnes relations avec leurs clients et les tutoie parfois ...

-Soit, donc, Neji ...

Je m'empourprais ... horrible sentiment de gêne ...

-Je me demandais ... n'y a-t-il pas une loi qui empêche un membre directement concerné par l'affaire d'enquêter personnelement ?

Euuuuh ... si, mais comme je suis informé de l'affaire, que ... je suis le chef de la police et que j'ai des suboordonnés qui m'aime bien et que ma femme est ambassadrice et que mes meilleurs amis sont directement concernés, et que le medecin legiste est un excellent ami ... disons que ça ne m'a pas trop posé de problèmes pour obtenir quelques informations, mais ceci resteras entre-nous ..., fit-il en s'empourprant assez violemment.

-Soyez assuré que ce ne sera pas de ma bouche que sortira la vérité, mais vous jouez un jeu bien dangereux, si l'opposition se mettait ça sous la main ...

-Vous pensez que celà pourrait faire tourner le proccès en leur faveur ?

-Assurément à moins que les preuves que nous avançions soient si importantes que vos actes passent au second rang ... Des preuves que nous sommes loins de posséder ...

-Hum ... ça m'embête ...

-Il fallait y penser avant de faire des conneries, , si je puis me permettre ...

Oh Mon Dieu ! Je venais de dire quoi à mon patron temporaire ?

"C'est vrai ..., fi-il en baissant la tête, comme un gamin réprimandé par sa mère."

Oh Mon Dieu ! Et mon patron temporaire ne m'a pas virée ?

"Euh ... oui ... hihi ...,ris-je lamentablement."

Oui, j'étais plutôt gênée.

"Vous sentez-vous prête à manger ma cuisine ? Si on peut appeller ça de la cuisine ...

-J'espère ...

-Bien, je vais la chercher ... ma mixture ...

-Je vous attends !é

Il disparut derrière la porte. Me laissant totalement sous le choc: j'étais seule dans la maison du marié , mon client flic qui avait truandé pour connaître toutes les infos -donc les infos confidentielles- de l'enquête et que j'aimais à la folie sans raison apparente, et je m'apprêtais à goûter à sa cuisine qu'il avouait immonde dans un style de dîner en chandelles.

Et il revint avec un grand plat de gratin qui sentait très bon dans les mains.

Il me servit, tandis que je luttais pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes, puis se servit, là, la tache devint très dure, surtout lorsque ses cheveux ondulèrent, puis il retourna dans la cuisine et je put me remettre à respirer.

Et il revint, et tout recommença. Qu'il était beau ...

"Bien, si vous ne goûtez pas je ne me sentirais pas vexé, sachez-le

-Tout celà m'a l'air délicieux ..."

Un petit sourire en espérant ne pas rougir, puis je goutai le gratin.

"C'est excellent !! m'exclamais-je.

-Oh ! C'est vrai ? Je suis tellement content !"

J'étais littéralement morte de rire à l'intérieur. Comment un homme si sérieux pouvait faire preuve d'un telle expression de gaminerie ? Il était quand même magnifique ...

Mais j'étais heureuse de lui avoir fait plaisir ...

"Vous êtes ravissante, vous savez ...

-Euh, merci."

Je rougissais honteusement.

"Vraiment très belle."

Il me draguait ?

"Trèèès, très belle."

Il se rapprochait inexorablement de mon visage. J'étais happé dans l'océan nacre de ses yeux, et pas à un moment ne me vint l'idée de le repousser. Il s'empara de mes lèvres et je lui rendais son baiser avec passion.

Celle-là, je ne l'avait pas vue venir.

****

_Je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant à Hinata, la jeune femme déjà aigrie. J'étais juste heureuse de goûter au fruit défendu de l'adultère._

_Il m'a ensuite emmenée dans sa chambre et deviner la suite est aisé, n'est ce pas ?_

_J'en viens à me questionner moi même. C'est d'un risible ..._

****

Je m'éveillais et découvrais avec surprise que je n'avais pas rêvé la nuit dernière. Neji était couché à côté de moi, son corps d'apollon entièrement à ma disposition.

"Bonjour, ma puce. bien dormi ?"

J'étouffais un rire.

"Si on veut. Disons que j'ai encore mieux que bien dormi.

-Ma femme rentre cette après-midi, mais il ne vaudrait pas mieux que tu partes ce matin ? Non, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, c'est un grand classique le coup du 'je suis en avance'."

Immédiatement, je me sentais mal. Ce que celà signifiait ? Il couchait avec moi ... mais sa femme ne devait pas le découvrir. Celà ressemblait bien à ce genre de sitution qui finissait mal pour la maîtresse puisque le mari ne se départissait pas de sa femme malgré ses promesses. Mais qu'allais-je pouvoir lui demander ? Tout abandonner pour moi ? Petite Tenten ? Je m'y refusait. Jamais je ne serais l'héroïne d'un drame, l'héroïne d'une amourette.

****

_Hahahahahaha ... ironie du sort, n'est ce pas ?!_

_Telle était prise qui croyait prendre ... je suis si risible._

_En plus, je suis avocate. Combien d'afafires semblables ai-je défendues ?_

****

Je me rhabillais en vitesse et sortais en catimini, prenait ma voiture et faisait un dernier aurevoir à mon ... a ... amant.

Amant ...

_Amant ..._

Inexorablement, une nausée violente me prit. Et merde, j'avais encore fait une connerie pas possible.

Couché avec mon client, marié qui plus est, alors que nous étions sur une affaire ingagnable. Homme que j'aimais follement depuis longtemps. Un rêve réalisé qui, je le savais déjà, me plongerais directement en enfer.

Alors que je tournais les clés et que le moteur de ma petite voiture se mettait à ronronner, je ne pouvais retenir un "et merde" coincé entre les dents.

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de mes joues. Tristesse qui se transforma en source intarissable pour enfler et devenir fleuve. J'avais l'impression malsaine d'être inondée et souillée.

Pourquoi avais-je fais ça ? Pourquoi avais-je cédé ?

D'un mouvement incontrôlé totalement commandé par ma rage et un cruel sentiment de deception, je frappais mon siège de toutes mes forces. Un craquement inquiétant ne m'empêcha pas de recommencer de plus en plus fort.

Vidée, plus lasse qu'épuisée, je finis par plonger son visage dans ses mains et restais immobile pendant de longues minutes.

L'esprit de nouveau clair, j'analysais la situation plus objectivement, comme l'avocate renommée que je me devais d'être.

J'avais fait une bêtise. Une erreur. La plus montrueuse connerie que j'aurais pu faire.

Mais je l'avais faite. Il ne servait à rien de regretter. Je devais l'assumer et examiner rigoureusement mes sentiments, ce que j'étais prête à faire ... et il fallait surtout que je reflechisse à comment gérer cette situation.

De une, j'étais amoureuse de Neji Hyuga, et comme nous le savons tous, ce sentiment est le plus imprevisible de tous. Il pourrait vous tuer comme vous faire déplacer des montagnes. Et je ne me sentais pas de lutter contre lui, je m'en savais absolument incapable.

De deux, il était marié. Problème. Gros problème. Il avait commis un adultère, et j'étais la complice.

De trois, et c'était directement lié au petit deux, il était mon client. Je ne devais pas avoir de relations qui dépassaient le statut professionel avec lui.

De quatre, et c'était lié au deux et au trois, j'avais son affaire à défendre. A défendre face à la défense. Une défense qui ne me laisserait aucun répit. Hors l'affaire était déjà pratiquement ingagnable, si ça se savait, s'en était fini.

De tout. De rien.

J'étais perdue.

Noyé dans un océan de ténèbres atroces qui menaçaient de m'engloutir au moindre faux pas.

J'espérais que ce faux pas, je ne venais justement pas de le commettre.

****

_Moi et mes sempiternelles reflexions débiles. Si seulement j'avais réfléchis avant. Toujours, toujorus je me laisse emporter par les évènements et je regrette après. J'ai toujours été impétueuse, et calme. Forte tête mais manipulable. Je suis un paradoxe à moi seule._

_C'est pour celà que, moi-même, je n'ai jamais pu me comprendre._

_Et c'est pour ça que je suis dans cette situation inextricable ..._

****

Les yeux gonflés par les pleurs, et encore légèrement humides, j'avais du mal à voir vers où je conduisais, mais j'eus la chance de rentrer chez moi entière.

Non. Brisée et meurtrie.

A ceci-près qu'à part des cernes violacées qui auraient disparues le lendemain matin, aucun dommage n'était et ne serait visible sur mon corps.

En était-ce pourtant moins douloureux ? Je ne crois pas.

Rien n'aurait pu être pire. Pas grand chose tout du moins.

J'étais prisonnière. totalement prisonnière. En parler ? Conaissant mes amis, je savais que, si je pouvais leur faire confiance, il valait mieux que ne mette pas un secret d'une telle ampleur entre leurs mains vacillantes. On ne savait jamais ce qui pouvait arriver. Et les accidents n'étaient pas rares, surtout dans le métier.

Mieux que prisonnière, finalement, j'étais condamné.

****

_J'ignorais à quel point, et lorsque je le découvris, ce fut bien, bien trop tard._

_Je rampais déjà sur la ligne verte, et il ne restait qu'un centimètre entre mon corps décharné et la chaise. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux pour encore me souvenir ... de ... la suite._

_Après tout, je me meurs ... et ne dit-on pas que c'est le propre des secondes d'avant la mort que de faire revivre étapes par étapes l'intégralité de sa vie ?_

_Je trouve cette mort remarquablement sadique. Non contente de vous priver de votre bien, elle veut bien insister et vous le faire regretter ... non ?_

****

Ce jour-là, je le plongeais corps et âme dans ce foutu dossier. Cette foutue affaire sans preuves ni rien. Ce foutu proccès qui m'avait apporté Neji, le Neji marié, sur un plateau.

Les dents serrées, je grattais, raturais, froissais et jetais mes écrits dans la poubelles; les genoux tremblants je me cognais à la table et les yeux humides, je laissais couler des larmes sur le papier.

Bonne à rien cette après-midi-là, je partais me coucher, sachant que le lendemain serait un jour meilleur. Et, surtout, je n'en pouvais plus de me sentir mal. Je ne devais pas me sentir mal. Je devais assumer. Pourquoi n'y arrivais-je désespéremment pas ?

Je tombais de sommeil sur mon lit et m'endormais, sombrant dans un enfer cauchemardesque où Hinata m'avait condamnée à brûler pour l'éternité en regardant Neji lui faire l'amour.

M'éveillant en sursaut, je constatais qu'il était sept heures du matin, mais, terrifiée par les bribes d'images qui continuait à me hanter, je ne pouvais retrouver le sommeil.

Fatiguée, plus comme un zombie que comme une humaine, je préparais mon déjeuner, me rinçais, attachais mes cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, m'enfonçais les écouteurs de MP3 dans les oreilles et partais pour mon jogging matinal.

C'étais une vieille habitude attrapée lorsque j'étais enfant. Les matins où je me levais avant l'heure, je partais courir pour renforcer mes muslces et mes jambes.

Grâce à celà, je m'étais concocté une bonne endurance et une sacré résistance au froid.

Le froid attaquant mon visage et mes bras me purifia de mes idées noires, et la musique mélancolique relaxa mon esprit.

Essouflée, je revins à mon appartement, me douchais, me rhabillais, et montais dans ma voiture pour le cabinet, prête à affronter le réalité et mes actes.

****

_Et la voilà repartie, de nouveau sur pied. Qu'elle est forte cette Tenten, à toute épreuve ..._

_Mais rira bien qui rira le dernier, n'est ce pas ?_

_J'aurais du me souvenir de cet adage, j'aurais du, mais à quoi bon ? A quoi bon parler au conditionnel ?_

_Le passé est le passé, il faut vivre le présent et parfois jeter un coup d'oeil à l'avenir._

_J'ai juste du oublier qu'il fallait aussi vivre pour celà ..._

_Et ce que ma vie est devenue n'est pas ce que j'appelerais vivre ..._

****


End file.
